Revenge
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: Sadistic FF! Ketika orang terdekatmu dibunuh di depan matamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau dendam terhadap si pembunuh? / Bad summary again. just read it. FF Normal, mungkin tak ada romance. Hanya pembunuhan dan pembunuhan. RnC bila berminat. Sankyuuu


**Revenge. Chapter 1****  
****Cast :****  
**- Suzy  
- Donghae  
- Kyuhyun  
- Myungsoo / L  
- Sungyeol  
- Hoya  
- CL  
- Dara  
- Tiffany  
- HyunA  
- Jiyeon  
- Jinyoung  
- Minwoo  
- Kwangmin  
- Youngmin  
- Yonghwa  
- Kiseop  
- Kevin  
- Yunho  
- Jaejoong**  
****Cast di bagi jadi 2 kubu, Kubu Pembunuh dan Kubu Korban.****  
*****Kubu Pembunuh :****  
**- Donghae  
- Kyuhyun  
- HyunA  
- CL  
- Myungsoo / L  
- Hoya  
- Kwangmin  
- Yonghwa  
- Kiseop  
- Yunho**  
*****Kubu Korban :****  
**- Suzy  
- Dara  
- Sungyeol  
- Tiffany  
- Jiyeon  
- Jinyoung  
- Minwoo  
- Youngmin  
- Kevin  
- Jaejoong**  
Rated : **T or M? Aku bingung! DX**  
****Genre : **bloody horror**  
****Author : **Me. shinsyifa.

**Disclaimer**** :** Cast belong to God and theirself. FF is MINE

**Ini hasil kerja dari otak evil saya. Dan, maaf, bagi yang gak tahan sama bunuh-bunuhan, lebih baik jangan baca (Tapi kalo mau baca ya baca aja :p). Karena di dalam fic ini akan ada banyak pembunuhan yang sangat sadis.**

**Terima Kasih.**

**P.S : ingat, ya, ini CUMA FIC! Gak ada maksud buat bikin oppadeul/unnideul di fic ini menderita beneran. Dan, maaf bagi biasnya yang kujadiin menderita/jahat. Soalnya bias sendiri aja kujadiin menderita/jahat._.V**

* * *

**-Suzy PoV-**  
"Aku pulaaang!" Ujarku riang sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Hidungku menangkap bau amis, ufffh~ pasti umma sedang memotong daging sapi! Ah! Itu artinya, malam ini kita makan bulgogi! Yeay!

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam, tanpa perasaan takut apapun. Sedikit bersenandung, aku melepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Bau amis yang kucium makin terasa saja. Eh? Tunggu... Ini... Bukan amis darah hewan! Jangan-jangan...

Aku berlari ke ruang tengah, tak ada orang. Aku mulai panik ketika menyadari kalau tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah. "Appa! Umma! Unnie!" Panggilku ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Tak ada jawaban. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari dahiku. Firasatku mulai tidak enak, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ada 2 orang (namja dan yeoja) memperhatikan rumahku, ditambah lagi beberapa hari yang lalu appa juga seperti stress karena ditekan. Apa ada hubungannya?

Aku mempertajam indera penciumanku, berusaha mengikuti arah bau amis berasal. Kamar, pikiranku memberi tahu. Kamarku, kah? Aku berjalan pelan, berusaha mengacak pikiran kalau mereka dibunuh di kamarku. Tapi bau amis yang makin menyengat tidak bisa dibelokkan. Arah dari bau itu adalah kamarku. Pelan, kuputar kenop pintu kamar dan kulihat darah yang mengucur deras dari tempat tidurku, lemariku, bawah meja riasku. Aku melotot ketika menemukan appa terbaring di atas tempat tidurku tanpa kedua bola mata dan mulutnya yang robek sampai ke dekat pipi, juga isi perutnya yang ada di samping tubuh beliau. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha menahan tangis dan isi perutku yang seakan mau keluar sekarang. Keadaan appa sangat menyakitkan, kedua kelopak matanya dijahit ke atas, ke alisnya, sehingga menunjukkan jelas kedua matanya yang bolong. Aku memalingkan muka, enggan menatap mayat appaku. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke bawah meja rias, omo! Unnie-ku duduk dengan posisi meringkuk. Aku memperhatikan unnie-ku, memeriksa kalau-kalau dia masih hidup. Ketika pandanganku sampai ke kepalanya, ugh~ Kulit kepalanya mengeluarkan darah karena sudah terkelupas. Aku dapat melihat otaknya sedikit terlihat. Uffh~ aku hampir muntah. Segera kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha untuk tidak muntah. Kuperhatikan unnie-ku dengan lebih seksama, OMONA! Kedua tangannya tak ada, tulangnya terlihat. Dadaku tambah berdebar keras ketika melihat dia-kedua belah bibirnya-dijahit asal. An...dwae... Andwae!

Aku beranjak meninggalkan mayat unnie-ku, bergegas memeriksa umma. Kubuka lemari pakaian, KYA! Ada kecoak! Bukan hanya satu, tapi ± 15 ekor! Andwaeeeeeee! Aku segera berlari keluar, namun sempat kulihat mayat umma. Kecoak-kecoak itu kurasa sedang menikmati makanan mereka, tubuh appa dan unnie-ku. Aku kini tak dapat menahan tangisku yang sedari tadi kutahan. Sambil berlari keluar rumah, aku sesenggukan. Umma... Wajah umma bahkan sudah bolong-bolong karena dimakan kecoak-kecoak itu. Kukunci rumah, aku berjalan pelan ke arah rumah sahabatku. Air mataku menetes deras mengingat umma, appa, dan unnie-ku yang mati tak wajar. Baru beberapa langkah, aku terduduk lemas, tak mempedulikan pandangan heran dari orang-orang di jalan. Aku terus menangis, hingga tak sadar malah tertidur.  
**-Suzy PoV end-**

**Waktu yang sama (waktu Suzy tidur)~**

**-Jiyeon PoV-**  
"Hah.. Hah…"

Aku menghela nafasku yang melambat. Kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi yang menimpa sahabatku, Hyorin. Ketika itu aku baru pulang membeli bahan makanan untuk seminggu, lalu setelah kembali aku menemukannya tergeletak meninggal di kasurku.

Dia meninggal karena tusukkan pulpen di bola matanya, kedua tangannya patah, jari telunjuk, jempol, kelingking kakinya putus. Dan yang lebih parah, dia meninggal dalam keadaan telanjang! Aku memang tinggal sendiri semenjak pindah ke Seoul. Dan aku ditampung di rumah Hyorin, sahabat pena-ku. Dan sekarang, bagaimana aku tinggal?

Mataku menyisir daerah ini. Ah, aku tak tahu aku ada di mana. Air mataku kembali mengalir deras ketika mengingat Hyorin. Ah! Kenapa kematiannya sangat tragis? Tuhan, kenapa Kau membuatnya seperti itu? Tidak... Hyorin-ah, mianhae...

"Zzzz~" kudengar suara dengkuran pelan. Aku menoleh ke suara, kutemukan seorang gadis berseragam SMA tertidur. Kuhampiri gadis itu, sepertinya dia sedang dilanda kesedihan yang sangat, sama sepertiku. Kugoyang-goyangkan bahunya. "Ireona, agassi. Ireona~" Dia terbangun. Aku menatap matanya yang cantik. Sejenak, aku merasa iri dengan wajahnya.

"Aku... Kau siapa?" Tanyanya was-was. "Aku Jiyeon. Kau kenapa tidur di sini? Pulanglah ke rumahmu!" Perintahku. Dia tak menjawab dan malah menangis keras, membuatku bingung. "Agassi, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Dia berusaha berdiri, tapi karena tubuhnya yang gemetaran, dia jadi tak seimbang. Aku memapahnya dan mencari bangku taman. Untungnya di dekat sini ada taman!

Kududukkan dia. "Minumlah," kataku sambil menyodorkan minuman vitamin C pesanan Hyorin. Dia menyambar kaleng minuman dan langsung membukanya. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku. Dia menoleh. "Suzy. Bae Suzy," jawabnya pelan. Aku mendeham, "Berapa umurmu? Kenapa kau tidur di jalanan seperti itu?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia mengusap matanya. "Aku 15 tahun. Keluargaku meninggal. Dibantai," jawabnya pelan. Mataku membulat, kenapa sama seperti Hyorin? Hyorin juga dibantai...

"Dibantai? Kenapa sama seperti sahabatku?" Aku heran. Dia tercengang. "Ge...geurae?" Tanyanya terbata. Aku mengangguk menegaskan. "Ne! Dia meninggal dengan tragis..." Jawabku. "Lalu, malam ini kau mau tidur di mana?" Tanyaku lagi. Dia terbatuk, "Aku akan menyewa apartment temanku," jawabnya. "Boleh aku tinggal bersamamu?" Tanyaku langsung. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu, unnie. Aku tak biasa tidur sendiri. Kajja," dia beranjak dan berjalan ke arah utara, ke sebuah apartment besar.  
**-Jiyeon PoV end-**

* * *

**Part 1 selesai! Maaf kurang sadis+kurang panjang! Yang jelas part 2 bakal aku sadisin+lebih dipanjangin ;) otreee?^^ kalau berminat, please RnC^^**


End file.
